


Falling Hard: A Birdflash Novel

by get_traught210



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Action/Adventure, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BoyxBoy, Canon Gay Relationship, Child Abuse, Depression, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Night Terrors, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_traught210/pseuds/get_traught210
Summary: Living in a world run by adults. Wally and Dick go through some life changing situations. Holding hands and always together. Life appears to only be going down for these two heroes.But side by side, they face the evil that threatens to separate them from each other, and use their love to penetrate even the hardest things in life. Hurt/Comfort--Yaio-- Wally/Dick--BoyxBoy





	1. Chapter 1

School... The dreaded place that my parents and the world send me to, where some how they expect me to gain knowledge that's supposedly right under my nose but I haven't been able to find it yet. 

 

The teachers sound like Yoda mixed with Charlie Brown's teacher so it makes it really hard to understand. I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the box but I am kinda good at something's. 

 

But with every failing grade I bring home my parents get more and more angry at me. Almost to the point where I'm not allowed to go to Uncle Berry's, and almost pulled me out of the young justice. 

 

So that's how I ended up here after hours at my school in the science lab. We had been given the task to dissect a fetal pig in my biology class. Now let me tell you that the smell of pig intestine is not a very nice smell when all you can think about is food. 

 

Finally finishing the last question in the report I closed my book, and began clean up of this grossness of what could have been yummy bacon. 

 

As I'm drying the last scalpel from my kit my phone buzzed. Questioning who would be up at 10:30 well more like who would be texting me. I dried my hands and took my phone out of my jean pocket.

/Dick G/

/Dude, pizza games and sleep over needed asap./

Chucking to myself I began to type back.

 

/Wall Man/ 

/need to ask the fam first. Give me a couple/

The message had barley been sent before a quick answer back said

/Dick G/

/okay! Make it quick and be here in a flash. Before daddy bats has me on a case again/

I quickly packed my bag and ran out the school doors. The feeling of freedom on my face was amazing. This feeling was unlike any I have ever felt. Running made me feel alive. It was something in the wind and how it breezes through my thick hair, and how the slight burning in my lungs made me run harder. But before I new it I was at home. Standing outside the place that should be filled with warmth and love but just feels cold and anger. Taking one last deep breath I reached for the door handle. The over whelming smell of beer and vodka flooded my nose making the back of my throat burn.

 

I dropped my bag off at the front of the door and quietly stepped over the bottles that were all over the floor. I sneaked past my parents room before slipping into mine. Quickly and quietly throwing in a couple changes of clothes and a couple other essentials. I threw the bag over my shoulder and quietly tip toed to my parents room I let a small knock on the door. 

 

The answer back was my mom

"What?" She grunted from somewhere in the darkness.

 

"Um.. I was wondering if I could go to Dick's house to study?" A total lie I know but she wouldn't let me hang out if i had told her the truth.

"Did you finish your Biology?" She grumbled.

 

"Yup! All done and ready to be handed in on Monday." Trying to sound chipper, I plastered on a fake smile for extra luck.

"Fine. Go."

 

"Thanks mum your the best!" I quietly shut the door again and made my way quietly past the couch where my father was passed out drunk. When the wind hit my face I felt so free. Free from that dreaded place.

After taking a moment to collect myself I sped off towards Gotham City. Before I new it I was in front of the Manor and sitting on the front step was Dick. He looked so cute in his black t-shirt and batman P.J bottoms. Suddenly the fact that i just just called Dick cute kicked in. What was I thinking? Dick? Cute? No way if he heard my say that id be dead in less than a minute. Shaking off the though I quickly picked my phone up and sent him a quick text.

 

/Wall Man/ 

/look up/

His head shot up in alarm"Dude don't do that to me! I thought you were a burglar!" He yelled from the front porch. I sped from the end of the drive way.

 

"What? It was funny!" I replied in self defense. I followed him up the steps to the front door and into the manor. This place still bows me away. You have no idea where to look. Everything's so neat and tidy, unlike my house that's cluttered and small.

Together we walk up the marble stair case that leads to his bedroom. And as he explained in the text:Pizza Games And sleep over Exactly in that order too. By the time we were certain that we had developed carpal tunnel in our thumbs we decided to hit they hay.

 

"Dude pass me a pillow." I called from the bathroom. He laughed as he chucked one at my face from his lying position on his king sized bed. Catching it I threw it on the ground beside the bed and walking to his closet to grab a blanket. The carpet was soft enough so I dint need a sleeping bag or anything.

I walked back into the room to see that Dick had removed his shirt and was crawling into his silk covers.

 

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor right?" He said with a rustic voice.

"Its fine man I don't mind really." I reassured. This wasn't the first time I'd slept over at Dicks house. We'd been best friends since I was 13.

 

"I'm just saying, you'll be sore tomorrow." He replied before rolling onto his side planting his back towards me. "There's plenty of room on my bed." He said quietly.

"Um sure, if your offering I guess." I was hesitant about this. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to sleep with, and recent experiences with night mares kept me up till ungodly hours. But the bed looked so welcoming and way warmer than the floor. So what the hell right. I crawled in and turned on my stomach.

Night Wally." Dicks voice said quietly.

 

"Night Dick."


	2. Chapter 2

"KF get out of here! Find the league!" Aqualad yelled at me. As a large vine came down and threaten to crush our leader. The Joker and Ivy had teamed up again and the mission was not going as planned.

 

Doing as I was told I took off into the Jungle running at my top speed. Dodging vines and leaping through everything the jungle threw at me.

When I came into a small clearing I took a small stumble over a rock that sent me flying toward the middle of the opening. When I regained myself and stood back up. The Joker was standing in front of me. That smile was horrible.

 

"Oh! Look what I caught!" He cackled. I stood my ground and waited to attack before something shot past my ear and stuck the knife out of the Jokers hand. From the right the boy wonder stood beside me.

"Chirp chirp canary in the mines." He cackled before running to attack us. Before his fist made contact with my stomach Robin had pushed me out of the way and took the hit instead, sending him onto the ground in pain. Before I had the chance to attack back the boy wonder yelled out.

 

"KF RUN!" Before he regained himself and began to fight back against the cackling maniac. I backed up into the clearing before I turned to leave Ivy stood in front of me with a large grin on her face.

"Sick-him boys!." She called before sending her plants towards me. I tired to jump and dodge them but one managed to get me down on the ground, as some began to pin me down on the ground, while others proceeded in rapidly punching me in the stomach and chest making me shake violently and shout in pain as my ribs began to crack under me. The pain was almost unbearable, but in a sick way beneath my screams and tears I felt at peace. I was content with dying. Content with the idea that this was how I was gonna die. That I was going go die a hero.

 

But then a sharp scream rang through my ears as I looked over to my right to see Robin get stabbed by the Joker in the abdomen. My heart dropped. As anger and rage filled through my body. 

"ROBIN!!!" I screamed towards my friend.

 

His eyes landed on me as I watched him fall to his knees As a sharp piercing pain flooded through my body as I watched the vine back away with the blood from my chest all over it. Trying to take In a breath I realized I couldn't. My eyes turned back toward my best friend.

"D-Dick..." I said with one last shaky breath. Before his eyes met mine once more.

 

"W-Wally..." His voice met my ears before my world went back.

 

*********

My lungs burned as my body spasmed and my eyes shot awake. Fear ran through me as I shot up in bed. Breathing heavy my person was covered in sweat. Trying to cool down I reached over to my night stand to grab my water. When my hand didn't hit the cold table I went into panic mode. After a short panic attach I came to my senses realizing I was still at the Wayne manner, in Dicks bed. I looked to my right to notice that the bed was empty, but still warm meaning he had only just gotten up. Just then the door slightly opened and in walked Dick carrying a bowl of ice water and a face cloth.

"Oh thank God your awake! I was so worried!" He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. His blue eyes just melted my heart.

 

"D-Dick... W-What?" My voice barely made a whisper because of how dry it was. Probably from shouting in my sleep... Great...

"Dude try not to talk, you were screaming." Well that answered my question.

 

"Sorry..." I managed to say. Dick then proceeded to dip the rag in the cold water and placed it on my forehead. Holding it still letting the coolness of it sink into my skin.

"Wanna talk about it?" He questioned carefully, taking the cloth off my face dipping it in before he raised it again patting my cheeks and chin with it.

 

"Um not reall-y." I cracked out the last word as the thoughts reentered my mind causing me to shiver.

"Will you be able to sleep again?"

 

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, Standing up my legs almost gave way, but I managed to regain my balance and staggered over to the washroom.

When I closed the door I walked over to the sink, holding myself up by the edge of the ceramic bowl. Lifting my head I was taken back by the person staring back at me. I was whiter than the currents and my thick red hair made me look even more pale. 

I turned the tap on and splashed my face with cool water before cupping my hands and taking a small drink to sooth my throat. After one last check in the mirror, I walked back into the room to find Dick sitting crossed legged on his bed.

"Dude are you okay?" His voice almost quivered. I could tell he was really worried. This made me feel so guilty. When people worry about me I get this way. I'm nothing to worry about or over.

"Yeah ill be fine with a bit more shut eye. Please tell me we can sleep in tomorrow!" I prayed. Looking over a the clock on the wall I realized it was 4:23 am "Um... Today." I corrected myself.

 

"Sleep in one hundred percent yes. Daddy bats is out at some sort of business meeting today and tomorrow, so sleep in is a go people!" Dick cheered doing a small happy dance on the bed.

"Sounds like a blessing." I sighed as I crawled into the warm sheets, as Dick was doing the same beside me. Relaxing, I let out a small sigh of relief.

 

"Hmmm lets try this again..." Dick hummed

"This time without the oups." I finished.

 

"Night Wally." His rustic voice hit my ears making me smile.

"Night Dick." 

*

 

 I had awoken peacefully who knows how many hours later. Sleep still covered my eyes and hung around my mind. But what shocked me was the slight pressure on my chest. I blinked away the sleep and looked at my chest to see Dick. He was curled up on my stomach with his arms wrapped around my torso. 

 

Gosh he looked amazing, his long tin body was beautifully shaped and his pale skin made his back muscles show more. His black hair was shaggy and totally bed head, covering his eyes. But it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. 

 

Then a comforting thought popped into my head, and I imagined waking up to this every morning. When I was around Dick I was comfortable, I could be myself and no one would judge me. He made me feel safe.

I'm not gay, I promise. It's just Dick and I are so close. I'm still all into girls and boobs and stuff. But Dicks my best friend, almost like a brother to me. But these thoughts im having of him and I are really beginning to make me question. But im not gay!


	3. Chapter 3

"Like a small boat  
On the ocean   
Sending big waves Into motion   
Like how a single word   
Can make a heart open   
I might only have one match   
But I can make an explosion"

Girly song yeah I know but its my favorite and you can't judge me.  
Plus you can't judge a guy for singing in the shower, everybody loves singing in the shower.   
But not everyone can experience it the way I am right now. "why?"   
Because this shower is amazing! Its in the mother fucking Bat Cave. Well not in the bat cave but its Dicks shower so its close enough.   
Why else is it so amazing you might ask? Well first off it smells like strawberry and vanilla, Dick's shampoo. So that's a bonus. Adding to that, its sound proof and has built in surround speakers that hook up to any blue tooth device. That's why this shower is amazing!

So yeah that's how I ended up here. Singing along to my favorite playlist. Now if you're like me , your play list is a wide variety of everything.  
Some R&B some pop some punk some metal.   
Yeah I've got everything, but I've got a pretty good excuse why:   
Music is my life,and I know people say that all the time but for me its different. I'm not like normal people when I listen to music.   
For me...   
Well its hard to explain. But over all i can almost feel music, like the rhythm and the beet. It's that moment, when a line or a word in the song gives me a relief, and I'm able to be in touch with the music, it makes me feel alive in times I feel like I can't live. Its a release from the real world for about three minutes.

"And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain   
I will scream them loud tonight   
Can you hear my voice this time?"

Singing along I can feel the water drops falling onto my body. Feeling the anxiety run like the tap off my shoulders. Feeling relief of the wait of the world on my shoulders wash down the drain and out of mind.

For the first time in a long time I feel alive.   
Strange to hear yeah I know, but I rarely feel this way. When I'm fighting or running is roughly the only other time that I get to feel this way.   
What I would give to feel like this all the time.   
Yeah I know you're probably wondering 'oh Wally why are you so upset?!'   
Or your not and im back to talking to myself again. But I've been like this for years now...   
Yeah I know im the funny guy, and I love making people laugh. But that's not who I am. I'm not me any more. Its hard to explain, but im in like a constant battle with myself. For no reason. And no, I have not told Dick. Could you imagine what he would say if he found out? He'd be so upset and blame himself.  
I can't have that.   
I can't have people hurt because of me.

"This is my fight song  
Take back my life song   
Prove I'm alright song   
My power's turned on   
Starting right now I'll be strong   
I'll play my fight song   
And I don't really care if nobody else believes   
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"

And there's the relief that I mentioned. Every song has the one line when you just melt into it. And that right there was it.

My playlist quickly then ended and the water started going cold, so I ended my shower, stepping out and dried off. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I leaned over the sink to get a better look at my floppy red hair. God some times I hate being a ginger. Quickly attempting but failing to spike it in any attractable way.

Stepping out of the bathroom the smell of blueberries filled my nose. Making my stomach growl. Quickly using my powers to change, and quietly making my way down the marble staircase towards the amazing smell.The Wayne kitchen, if there was a heaven for food this is where it would be.

Walking into the brightly lit room, and much like the stair case, the counter tops in this room are white marble. Ironic since the dynamic duo is the work of the night meaning black, and most if not all of the house is white marble. Pushing thoughts aside.

Standing hunched over the stove was Dick. His tight back shirt made him standout in the room, plus that fact that he was in an apron.   
I  slowly and quietly crept my way towards him.   
Getting closer I realized that he had in his hand a big bowl of pancake mix and was frantically stirring. Coming close up behind him I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into my chest.   
Feeling the warmth between our bodies. He tensed quickly, causing all his back muscles to sharpen into me, causing a slight groan on my behalf. Then he slowly relaxed realizing that it was me.   
When his body relaxed he slowly began to stir the pot again. Still feeling tired form lack of sleep I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"What's cooking BAe?" I muffled, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Blueberry pancakes, your favorite." He hummed.

"I love your pancakes." I said but it sounded more like: I louv yhor panikps.

"Awe thanks Wall Man." He replied, and you could almost here the smile in his voice.   
I breathed I taking in his sent, cause god he smells so amazing. Before I realized what I was doing I quickly let go, feeling my checks burn up.

"Um I'll set the table..." I turned quickly, walked over to one of the top cabinet drawers, opening and grabbing two medium sized plates. Plus two glasses and forks.  
By the time the table was set, the pancakes were made. Dick carried over a massive pile of pancakes.Setting them down in front of both our plates. I grabbed my fork and went to grab a heap of Pancakes before i could Dick snatched two of them so quickly you would have thought he had the super speed.

"Oh don't pout kid mouth. You'll eat all of them if I don't act fast."Dick defended.

"No I wouldn't, I would have saved one for you." I whined back. As I grabbed a plate full of Dicks world famous blueberry pancakes.

"Cause I can survive off one pancake, thanks WallMan." He said, adding a small Robyn laugh at the end.

Breakfast went down quietly. Not much was said until the plates were cleared and everything was put away. I leaded up against one of the counter tops finishing my orange juice. Dick closed the fridge putting away the maple syrup.

"Hey I was thinking. Wanna go out today?" Dick offered "Maybe we could go see a movie? Or grab a bite."

"Sure, but fyi I have no cash."

"Don't worry, Wayne owns the theater."

"Thanks man your the best!"

*

The day went on. The movie started at 12 so we had a while to spare before it started, so that turned into a ride to the arcade. We spent a lot of time there as kids. After a long mission or if something bad happened between him and Bats we would 'run away' to the arcade, play games and eat cheap food and just talk our problems away. Being  there back brought back so many memories, both good and bad. 

I remember once I beat a kid on a video game, he didn't like that very much so it ended up with me getting my face bashed in at the back ally, a broken nose and bruised cheek later, the kid got bored and left on his bike with his friends. Bad memories aside, after a quick lunch we went to go see the new movie A Man From U.N.C.L.E. We sat in the back row of the theater. Dick ended up being on his phone for most of the movie, and I passed out about half way through when I couldn't hear let alone remember the name of the main characters. Needless to say Dick and I didn't exactly enjoy the movie. After that buzz kill we decided to go for a walk to kill time.   
We walked out to Gotham park. The sun was beginning it's set as we walked this amazing patch of grass that was some who uncontaminated by the garbage that normally covers the streets of Gotham. The water reflected and bounced across the field warming my cheeks up.

"Shocking that Gotham has a place that's not covered with crap." Dick laughed.

"I know I was surprised." I laughed along. Looking out over the large patches of grass and trees.

"It's actually very beautiful." I mumbled. As we both sat down on a small hill facing the water.

"Hey Wally..."

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?..." He questioned, sounding like he was walking on egg shells.

"Oh that. Ha yeah that was nothing. Just a bad dream I guess." I lied turning to face him adding a smiled for good measure. A couple of moments passed between us until Dick spoke.

"Wally you're a horrible liar."

"Um yeah, just don't worry about it, I'll be fine I promise."

With the sun setting behind the river, the orange colors light up the sky and flood the ground with comfortable warmth everything was good in this moment . Kind of like in those cheesy movies people watch all the time. With the prince and princess on the hill then one leans in and kisses the other. But unfortunately this isn't a cheesy movie, its real life. Though i guess the cheesy gods are in my favor today cause prince charming is sitting right next to me.

I mean... Fuck what am i saying?!

Changing the topic:  
Lazily Dick ran his hands through his raven hair, did he look...   
Nervous?   
Huh?   
Must just be the sun playing tricks on my mind I guess.

"We should be getting back now. Its getting cold."   
Dick said braking my train of thought. 

"Yeah good idea."  
We walked side by side to the road and Alfred pulled up to the gates of the park and we slid into the back. 

"Master Dick, Master Bruce would like me to inform you that Master Wallace is to be escorted home, His parents have called asking for him."

"Okay, Thank you Alfred." Dick answered back.

Ugh I really don't want to go home...  
Shortly after we arrived at the Wayne's manor. 

"I'll run up stairs and get my stuff, be back in a Flash." I winked and then darted to Dicks room.   
And as I said It was a flash.  
Dick was basically in the same spot I left him in.

"Thanks for having me over."

"Puff really with the technicalities? You know you're always welcome." 

"Hey technicalities are part of the gig." 

"Need a ride home?"

"Nah I should be fine, I need to stretch my legs. Thanks though." With that I turned and Dick followed closely behind.

"I'll walk you out."

"See now you're using technicalities" I laughed as he joined me.

On the font steps of the manor, the sun had almost completely set behind the tall buildings. 

"Alright I'll-" I was cut off by Dicks lips on mine. 

I froze, here i was kissing my best friend.   
My heart fluttered and butterflies...   
No a zoo erupted in my stomach!   
I've never kissed someone before, it's almost as amazing as in the movies.  
His warm lips on mine made my eyes flutter close soaking up the foreign but amazing feeling on my lips.   
As soon as the kiss started, it ended...  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked down at Dick  
His eyes widened probably realizing what he had just done, and then he turn and ran back into the house.  
I tried to reach for him as he turn to run but he slipped my grasp.  
Shocked I ran after him...

"Wait Dick!" I yelled but he had already ran up the stairs and shut the front door on my face.  
He's running away from the fastest boy alive...  
I trying thee door noob, but he locked it.

"Dick let me in!" I have no idea what i'd say but I needed to get in that door.

"Dick!" I yelled and banged on the door.   
I sighed and slammed my head on it giving the fort one final pound with my fist.  
When he didn't answer I gave up...  
Collecting myself, I walked down the stairs and to the edge of the property line I started walking home.

I though to myself and questioned everything about our relationship.  
Has he always felt that way towards me?  
Why haven't I noticed?  
What happens next?  
Dose he like me?  
This is the major down fall to being a speedster, your brain just thinks too fast!   
Over analyzing everything that happens with thousands of answers and twice as many questions.

"Hey Wally!"  My thoughts had been interrupted, looking up I saw Mr Jackkof.  
One of my dads best friend.  
He's a older fellow, probably couple years older than my dad. from stories I've over heard he's the town drunk. What's he doing in Gotham though?   
Dose it matter?

"Hi." And I waved as he slowly got closer to me.

"Was that your boyfriend?" He asked with a drunken grin. 

"No sir" I said as I passed him on the street.  
Once he was out of site I quickly went into a sprint.   
He was out of site and out of mind, I had more important things to worry about then why he was in Gotham city and the stupid question he asked.

I'm not taking the zeta tube's today... I need to let off some steam and I need to think...  
Does Dick actually like me?...  
Do I like him back?...  
What happens next?...


	4. Chapter 4

Quick AN, this chapter includes parental abuse and negative vocabulary directed towards homosexuals.  
Thank you for reading and please enjoy.  
__________

He kissed me.  
He actually kissed me.  
His lips.  
God his lips.  
They were so soft.  
So warm and welcoming.  
Like fireworks and dancing flames.  
It was perfect.  
But...  
Why did he run away?  
Is he embarrassed of me?  
Is he gay?  
Or just experimenting?  
Is it real?  
Am I gay?  
Do I like him?

Ughh!! So many questions. Not enough time to clear my head.  
Blamb!  
The sound and force of my nose hitting the front door nocked me out of every thought I originally had.  
With shaky hands I opened the door and stepped in.  
As my eyes searched the room empty bottles completely flooded my vision.  
Oh God come on dad! Why can't he clean up after himself when he drinks?

Running around I picked up as many bottles as I could carry and took them down into the basement.  
The cold cement floor hit my feet sending chills up my spine as I placed the bottles in the not so small pile that my family has been hoarding.

Turning around and walking up the stairs I heard a phone slam into the receiver, and loud stomps walking down from my dads room.

"WALLACE!!!!"

Oh shit...

"Um... yeah dad?" I questioned as he turned the corner.  
I didn't need to be a psychic to tell that he was pissed off!

"I was just on the phone with Jackoff. Guess what he just told me!."

Oh shit... Jackoff the town drunk I saw in Gotham... He asked if Dick was my boyfriend... Shit knowing dad and how homophobic he is, this is gonna go down great! Hint on the sarcasm.

"Um no dad what did he tell you." Trying to calm my heart rate, and playing the stupid card. Lets hope for the best- slap!

Okay that wasn't the best... My check began to burn as I held my hand up protectively to my face.

"Wallace, how the fuck am I suppose to react when my friends say my son was kissing boys in the street?"  
I stared at him dumb founded as I tried to remember how to breath.  
Another slap.  
This one made me step back and catch myself before falling.

"I didn't raise a faggot!!!" he screamed and pushed me up against the wall. Knocking all the wind out of my already air deprived lungs.

"D-dad.." I coughed out.

"You disgrace, you don't deserve to call me that!" He spat in my face and punched me in the stomach.

I should be doing something, I mean I fight bad guys every day. But I can't bring my body to defend myself. No I can't fight back as much as I want to, I just stood there and accepted the abuse he'd been neglecting to in force for so long.

He griped my hair tight and brought his face inches away from mine.  
"Room now! You go without dinner tonight boy!"  
As he pushed me away from him and sent me flying onto the floor. I watched him stomp away to the kitchen and crack open another beer.

My stomach was in my throat...  
I can't breath as I crawled my way up to my room and quietly shut my door and slid my back agents it as I let the darkness of my room blanket me.  
Numbness, that's all I could feel.  
I new my heart was still beating cause I could hear it pounding in my ears. If it weren't for that I would have sworn I was dead.

Slowly I rose from the floor and with blank expression striped of my clothes and crawled under my blankets.

This wasn't even my fault...  
I didn't kiss him...  
He kissed me...  
I don't like him...

"Could this night get any worse?" I sighed out to myself.  
I riled over onto my side and grabbed my phone.

Two missed messages from Rob.  
Well then.

/Dick G/  
/Hey Wally.  
Sorry I'm not sure what came over me.  
Please don't hate me... but I'm kinda... a lot gay for you. though I know you're super straight. and couldn't possibly like me back...  
Sorry again./

/Dick G/  
/Please let's forget it ever happened.  
I don't want it to ruin our friendship/

Well that answers some questions.  
But still a lot unresolved.

Now that I think about it...  
Do I like Dick?  
We've been so close for the past years that its kinda hard to picture my life without him.  
And yeah I mean, he's a very attractive guy. But... Boobs!

/Wall Man/  
/Hey  
Um yeah don't worry about it. it was surprising but it won't wreck our friendship.  
I mean I'm still working things out on my end./

With in a second of the message sent he replied back.

/Dick G/  
/So wait...  
You're working things out?"

/Wall Man/  
/Well yeah, I mean you're an extremely attractive guy, but things as they are right now, aren't the best./

/Dick G/  
/Totally understand.  
If you wanna join the dark side. Just let me know dude. We have cookies/

I chuckled at that remake though it came out more of a raspy cough.  
Oh if only he new i was actually on the dark side.  
This room, the darkness, the pain, everything I'm already here. But that's not the dark side he was talking about. I don't have cookies...

/Wall man/  
/You'll be the first to know.  
Night Dick/

/Dick G/  
/Night Wally/

Rolling over and plugging in my headphones I quickly turned on my playlist and rolled onto my back.

"Mayday mayday  
Ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
Their all around me circling like vaulters  
They won brake me  
And wash away my colours  
Wash away my colours  
Take me hight as I sing  
Oh you make everything  
Okay okay okay  
We are one in the same oh you make everything okay okay okay  
Oh you take all of the pain away away away  
Save me if I become my demons."  
-My Demons: Sartset

I can't let the events from today drag me down.  
It's not okay.  
I have to stand up and I can't let anyone know what's going on.  
It's just like last time. I know I'll be okay.  
I just need to pretend a bit harder that's all.  
I can't let any of this bring me down further...  
It won't be pretty.

"How did the nights ever get like this  
One shot and the whiskey goes down down down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Making up my mind as I blow a fit  
The braking is taking me down down down  
My hearts beating faster I know what I'm after  
I've been standing here my hole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realize  
It's spinning back around round  
On this road I'm crawling  
Save me cause I'm falling  
Now I can't even breath right  
Cause I keep  
Runnin runnin runnin runnin runnin runnin runnin!  
Runnin from my heart!  
-Runnin: Adam Lambert

It's happening again...  
My head  
No my head!  
I need I stop thinking about that night!  
No I can't go back there!  
After waking up... No... I can't...


	5. Chapter 5

Ouchhhhh why dose my stomach hurt so much?...  
Oh that's why. Images of last night flooded my brain... I didn't eat dinner... and the bruises had already started forming. Thankfully all could be hidden by a shirt, so out of site out of mind from school and the team. 

Finding my feet. I shuffled over to the bathroom and had a quick but painful rinse under only cold water for thats all that my body could handle, heat aggravated the pain. I managed to squeeze myself into clean clothes, and limped my way downstairs. 

Sneaking out of the house without any noise. Quickly I sped off to the bus stop as I painfully awaited for the bus to show up.   
Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and plunged into the music.   
Drowning out the world around me. 

"I just wanna dance all night  
And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles  
And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh  
And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own  
And oh no"  
-Dancing on my own Calum

The bus ride was quiet and so was most of the day.  
Gym class was painful, playing flag football turned into a dog pile on top of me. That was not fun... I had to human speed rush to the washroom to throw up the blood in my mouth i was holding in from the collision.   
That was shortly followed by a disappointing and low mark on my math test that my family is sure to kill me over. 

The day quickly ended in a blur and cloudy haze, and before I knew it, I was facing the doors of my house. 

Something felt wrong, like when the pit of your stomach shivers and you feel a weird itch in the back of your brain. But I couldn't put my finer on what it was.   
I opened the door and walked in.  
The house was quiet. Almost two quiet. But the idea that something wrong completely slipped my mind, I couldn't think over the loud noise my stomach was producing. Not eating seems to really be getting to me, gotta make a mental note to stalk up on protein bars before I head back to the cave. 

Walking at my normal pace to the kitchen, I grabbed the first thing in my line of site-- cold pizza probably from a couple days ago and probably not good any more, but that slipped my mind.

As the food hit my empty stomach, It actually hurt. Something I love hurting me, why am I not surprised.   
Holding my stomach I placed the empty plate into the dishwasher. 

Moving my way to the couch, I slumped down letting out a large sigh of relief as the cushions of softness encased me in a warm welcome.    
My pocket buzzed, taking out my phone I noticed I had a couple missed messages.

/Dick G/  
/how was your math test? I know u were really worried about that.   
Keep me posted./

/Dick G/  
/Daddy bats pulled me out of school again, see you tonight for team meeting./

/Swim boy/  
/Hello Wally,  
As a reminder we have a team meeting and practice this evening at 7. Hope to see you there.  
-Kaldur/ 

Well this is good I get to skip out on being home this evening.   
4:30 now... Hmmm I don't think the team would mind if I'm there in thirty.   
I grabbed the closes't piece of paper I could find and scribbled on it and pinned it on the fridge so my dad could see it when he grabs a beer later this evening:

Called for a Young Justice meeting.  
Wont be back till after school tomorrow.   
See you then.  
-Wally

Satisfied with my note I changed into my Kid Flash out fit and sped off to the nearest zeta-tube.

**

Well that was disappointing.   
The meeting was basically us getting fitted for snow, and stealth uniform's. Very uneventful. Robin wasn't even there, daddy bats and him haven't returned from their mission yet. Adding to more of the buzzkill. I was looking forward to seeing him, maybe sitting down and getting a few questions answered. But needless to say I was not feeling the aster.

"KF, training..." Kaldur said from the door frame my room. 

"I thought that the new suits was the only thing we needed to do this evening?" 

"No," Was all he said before shutting my door.   
Grunting to myself, I pulled my sorry ass out of the bed and headed to the training room. The group was getting warmed up and just feeling the tense air in the room I am not having good feelings about this. Wonder if Conner and Megan had a fight or something? Sure are hell feels like that was the case. Usually the two are side by side but their warming up as far away form each other as possible. Hmmm.

It started normal, Black Canary came in and was teaching us new moves. How to get out of holds on the ground or something stupid, I wasn't really paying attention. 

 

I don't enjoy training, I just do it to stay on the team. I don't like being thrown across the room, and I don't like being placed into stupid sparing matches. That shit hurts.

"Wally, your up next." She said and pointed straight at me. My stupidly blank face looked up at her.

"Sure thing gorgeous." I said, and if looks could kill, mannn I'd be dead. 

 

Walking up to the middle of the ring, Superboy was waiting for me.  
Clearly I missed a very important instruction. He looked ready to kill.

"Begin,"  
He launched at me, like a bull running towards the red flag, and through instinct I sped out of the way and he fell on his face behind me.   
Turing around, his eyes I swear were red! He is one scary puppy when hes angry I'm telling you. 

"Keep your heads both of you, always be the smartest on in the fight. Don't blindly run into the act." Canary yelled from the side lines. Like that's easy to do when your tangoing with the spawn of fucking Superman! I hate sparing with hiiimmmmm ughhhhhhhhh!   
He's taking this wayyyy to serious! 

He came up for another attack and went for my feet this time. But before I could blink he had my left arm pinned behind my back in a very unsettling position and his feet pinning my neck to the ground. Ouch... This is what I mean...

"Wow wow Bro! I give! Time out!" I yelled at him struggling to get out of the hold.   
He let go thankfully! Gosh I was dying there. Bro could have squished me like a berry if he wanted too. 

"Wally have you even been paying attention? His hold on you was sloppy, easily breakable." Canary stated.

"Sorry ma'am. Ill do better next time." I said sitting on the floor rubbing my now even more sore arm. 

"Yes you will do better. Now get on your feet KF."

 As reluctant as I was, I stood anyway. Dusting my self off.

"Again." She yelled and the fucking boy of the hour pounces on me like a fucking cougar.   
We tumble to the floor, his arm around my neck holding me in place. I can feel him breathing in my ear, yuck!   
Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I threw him up over my head and on the floor somewhere behind me.  
Feeling like I may have accomplished something, I stood up.   
Chucking quietly I turned just at the right time to see Conner leap from his spot on the ground and... 

Well... then I saw nothing...  
Just a lot of pain in the back of my head and darkness.   
Did I get knocked out?   
Seriously??? Thanks Conner. Wow I look like a wimp now.

Although this place I'm in right now...  
I feel like I'm swimming? Or is this flying?   
Wait... There's. A-a light?

Fuck! Nonono light means baddd I can't die from a stupid sparing match!   
The light is so close now, and keeps getting closer! But I can't...I can't!... I can... hear something?  
Is that coming from... The light? 

**

"Wally shape up!" My mum hit me over the head for dropping my pillow as I reached my uncles front step. 

"Don't worry sis, I'll take care of him. You two go have fun." Uncle Berry said to my mum.  As he picked up my pillow for me and waved her away from the front porch. She turned up her nose and stomped to the car and drove off with dad.  
The two of them are leaving for the evening. But instead of leaving me at home alone like they always do I managed to convince them to let me stay at uncle Berry's place for the night. 

"Alright Wall man! What do you wanna do? Movie? Pizza? Pop corn?" Uncle Berry asked getting down on his knee in front of me. Of course My 11 year old mind agreed. And we got to work. Ordering the pizza, and watching old scary movies. 

It was the best night I've had in so long! I never wanted it to end. But our night came to a grinding halt when uncle Berry got a call from someone he called 'my uncle Wayne'.  
Confused as I was, I know I'm not suppose to ask questions. So I watched him grab a duffel bag and slip quietly out the front door. 

This scene flashed in front of me.   
I know this night...  
I know what happens next...   
I don't want to see it again...   
No! Please!  
I cant relive that! 

The scene faded away and another appeared.   
This one showed a young me, in my uncles closet on the ground lifeless in front of a old Chemistry set.

The image faded and blackness covered my vision again. Stunned in silence all the emotions and memory of that day came rushing back... The day I got my powers... Unintentionally... 

The darkness moved around me and I heard... Mom?

"Oh Wally... You useless... I hope you die..."

In a pit of shock her voice faded away.   
And the darkness then bit my chest... hard... I screamed from the pain of both the memory of my own mother telling her coma induced son to die and this thick darkness biting me.   
**

My body jolted into a sitting position.   
Panic ran through my body.   
Looking around I was in the caves infirmary. My heart rate ringing through the empty room as its being monitored on a screen next to me.    
Going to move my arms I realized I couldn't move my left one.    
In a foggy glance looking down I saw: Sitting in a chair,   
With his head on the bed,  
Holding onto my hand, sleeping softly...   
The beautiful boy wonder.


End file.
